dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Biała Iglica
Biała Iglica – znajdująca się w Val Royeaux wieża służąca za siedzibę Kręgu Maginów i twierdzę zakonu templariuszy. Charakterystyka Biała Iglica widoczna jest z każdego miejsca w stolicy Cesarstwa Orlais, nawet nocą. Znajdująca się w centralnym miejscu budowli biała wieża oświetlana jest za pomocą magii, a według niektórych wygląda jak miecz skierowany ku niebuWspomniane w Dragon Age: Rozłam. W jednym z zamkniętych pomieszczeń wieży przetrzymywane są filakteria wszystkich magów z Iglicy, jak również pierwszych zaklinaczy z całego Thedas. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, komnata z filakteriami otwarta może zostać tylko przez maga – z reguły pierwszego zaklinacza – i templariusza, którzy jednocześnie otworzą magiczny zamek. Środkowe poziomy wieży zajęte są przez magów, z kolei górne – z których rozciąga się widok na całe miasto – stanowią kwatery templariuszy. Na najniższych piętrach znajdują się kuchnie i zbrojownie, zaś poniżej poziomu ziemi starożytne archiwa, w których przetrzymywane są również zakazane teksty. Początkowo wieża służyła jako forteca cesarza Kordillus Drakon I, założyciela Zakonu, a jego dawna sala tronowa stanowi obecnie główne wejście do wieży. Pozostałością z tamtych czasów są również liczne podziemia, z których niektóre mieszczą starożytne komnaty tortur. Poziomy te nazywane są przez mieszkańców Białej Iglicy „Jamą”, pośrodku której znajdują się lochy, a w niej setki cel. W „Jamie” znajduje się również wiele utraconych poziomów, zalanych wodą, starożytne mauzoleum templariuszy, stare przejścia i zapomniane relikty. Biała Iglica jest domem członków różnych konfraterni zaklinaczy, a najliczniejszą ich grupę w wieży stanowią libertarianie, opowiadający się za zerwaniem z nadzorem ze strony Zakonu. Ich przywódca również jest rezydentem wieży, podobnie jak protektor, przywódca zakonu templariuszyChris Priestly: On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie. BioWare blog. 27 stycznia 2011. Występowanie Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Na osiem lat przed Piątą Plagą z wieży uprowadzona została młoda elfka Avexis, posiadająca moc zniewalania zwierząt. Porwana została przez magów krwi pod dowództwem Frenica i komtura Martela, chcących wykorzystać jej umiejętności do kontrolowania wielkiego smoka. Ich dalekosiężnym celem było zabicie Boskiej Beatrycze III i zastąpienie jej wielką kapłanką Callistą, która w zamian za pomoc dałaby komturowi nieograniczoną władzę. Spisek udaremniony został przez Poszukiwaczy Prawdy współpracujących z magami z Białej Iglicy, w tym przede wszystkim Regalyanem D’Marcallem. Ujawniło to przy okazji, że templariusze nie sprawowali należnej kontroli nad magami-rezydentami, którzy w znacznej liczbie opuszczali wieżę i udawali się do kryjówek, w których udzielali schronienia apostatom i wspomagali Poszukiwaczy w walce ze skorumpowanymi templariuszami, a w późniejszym czasie smokami atakującymi Wielką Katedrę. Dragon Age: Rozłam Komtur Eron, dotychczasowy przywódca templariuszy, zastąpiony zostaje przez wielkiego Poszukiwacza Lamberta van Reevesa. Ze względu na kruchość Zasłony w Białej Iglicy, w jej obrębie łatwiejsze jest komunikowanie się z duchami, co skrzętnie wykorzystuje w swoich badaniach zaklinacz Rhys. Ostatecznie w wieży dochodzi do buntu magów, w wyniku którego część z nich zginęła, inni zaś zostali uwięzieni. Kiedy Boska Justynia V wezwała do siebie van Reevesa, do Białej Iglicy przybyły działające z jej polecenia Wynne, Leliana i Shale, które oswobodziły więźniów, a następnie doprowadziły do zniszczenia filakteriów, uniezależniając pierwszych zaklinaczy od nadzoru templariuszy. Wydarzenie to ostatecznie doprowadziło do zerwania wypowiedzenia Zakonowi posłuszeństwa przez templariuszy. Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Biała Iglica wykorzystywana jest przez Inkwizycję do przechowywania zapisków Archiwum Zakonu z Montfort, jeżeli podczas operacji Archiwa Montfort uwzględniono propozycję Cullena. Znani mieszkańcy * Alte * zaklinaczka Adria * Avexis * Cole * zaklinaczka Adrianna * zaklinaczka Jeannot * zaklinacz Regalyan D’Marcall * zaklinacz Rhys * pierwszy zaklinacz Edmonde * kapitan Evangeline de Brassard * Garys * Jolen * protektor Trentwatch * komtur Eron Ciekawostki * Biała Wieża dzieli nazwę z położoną w Antivie górą. * W sklepach Białej Iglicy nabyć można było różnego rodzaju alkohole, będące używką lubianą zarówno przez magów, jak i templariuszy rezydujących w wieży. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Krąg Maginów Kategoria:Templariusze Kategoria:Val Royeaux en:White Spire